


[FB]玛瑟、纽特和赫奇帕奇

by lucelucid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bowtruckle (Harry Potter), Friendship, Gen, Hufflepuff, Magical Creatures
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 一些碎片化的短篇，赫布里底群岛长大的小巫师在赫奇帕奇。可能不会再更新的旧文，只是存个档。
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “在赫布里底群岛居住了好几个世纪的麦克法西蒂（MacFusty）巫师家族一直有管理这些土生土长的火龙的传统。 ”
> 
> ——纽特·斯卡曼德《神奇动物在哪里》

1

玛瑟用力地揉了揉弟弟扎克里的一头卷发，再次保证道，“我圣诞节就会回来啦，就三个月。”

她蹲下身直视扎克里和姐姐如出一辙的海蓝瞳孔，里面蓄满了泪水。小扎克里嘟起嘴巴，抽抽噎噎地问，“你会给我写信吗？”

“每个周都写。”玛瑟立刻赌咒，“让爸爸妈妈读给你听。”然后玛瑟凑到扎克里耳边悄悄说，“我还会给你寄比利威格虫的标本，你要藏好别让妈妈看到。”

“好吧”扎克里擦擦眼泪，乖乖牵起妈妈的手。

玛瑟起身和爸爸妈妈拥抱，保证会照顾好自己，然后接过施了伸展咒和漂浮咒的手提箱，眼睛一闭，小跑撞进了九又四分之三车站的检票口。

一辆深红色的蒸汽火车正停在站台，引擎已经发动了，不断有烟雾从烟囱口蒸腾，它长得一眼看不到尾。赫布里底群岛人迹罕至，除了世代居住在那的巫师家族，岛上的麻瓜人数少得可怜，更不用说蒸汽火车这种算得上新潮的东西了，玛瑟还是第一次见到，它比爸爸的报纸上的照片更宏伟！

“呜——”这时火车汽笛突然长鸣，玛瑟顾不上新奇，拎起箱子挤上了车厢。

车上人很多，玛瑟感觉自己把整列火车都走完了才看见一个空隔间，放好箱子如释重负坐好。拿出爸爸送给她的《妖怪们的妖怪书》[1] 顺着书脊往下一捋，接着上次看到的鹰头马身有翼兽读了起来。

刚读了一会，一个看上去和玛瑟差不多年龄的男孩走过来敲门，羞涩地询问是否能坐在这。玛瑟大方地点点头，打量了一下对方。

“我叫玛瑟琳娜·麦可法西蒂，你可以叫我玛瑟。”

“纽特·斯卡曼德。”男孩轻轻点点头。

“你也是今年刚入学的新生吗？”“你也喜欢鹰头马身有翼兽吗？”玛瑟和纽特同时开口。

纽特不好意思地挠了挠自己的小卷发，玛瑟忍不住笑了起来

“咳咳。”玛瑟清了清嗓子，还是压不住笑意，“是的，我很喜欢鹰头马身有翼兽。他们和格里芬一样强大，却比格里芬更温和更优雅。”玛瑟举起《妖怪书》，向纽特展示上面鹰头马身有翼兽的照片。

纽特想要接过来仔细看看，却被玛瑟制止了。

“这本书很危险，会咬你的，你要……”

“顺着书脊往下捋。”

玛瑟和纽特又一次同时开口，不过这次他们两个说的话完全一样。

玛瑟愣住，松开了手。

“我也很喜欢这本书。本来妈妈答应在我来霍格沃兹上学之前给我买一本，但是我没看好我的嗅嗅，它把爸爸的宴会搞的一团糟，所以书也没有了……”纽特说到这有些沮丧，“不过忒修斯偷偷跟我说他会在万圣节送给我一本，所以我只需要再等两个月，如果我能不让自己受伤的话。”提到和忒修斯的约定纽特又打起了精神。

“嗅嗅？”

“哦，是英格兰的一种啮齿类动物，喜欢搜集闪闪发光的东西，但是我保证，它们不会伤害巫师的。”

玛瑟点点头，有些遗憾，“有只宠物总是好事，我爸爸妈妈不许我在家里养宠物。我现在太小，也不被允许到森林里面玩。”

“我可以教你偷偷溜出去。”纽特小声说，玛瑟瞪大了眼睛。

“我是说，我家附近也有一片森林，我经常偷偷去见我的动物朋友。这很简单，你只要……”

玛瑟认真听着纽特传授他的经验，发现纽特比他看上去大胆得多。

玛瑟对纽特传授的经验很满意，邀请纽特和她一起看《妖怪书》，纽特这才想起来他们本来的话题是鹰头马身有翼兽。他凑近玛瑟的耳朵，小声说，“我的妈妈饲养了两头鹰头马身有翼兽，我骑过它们。”

玛瑟猛地转过头，眼睛瞪的更大了。

“他们以为我只是在马厩里睡着了，其实克比载着我飞了一圈。”[2]

“你向它走过去，你鞠躬，然后你等着。如果它也向你还礼，你就可以碰碰它了”

玛瑟相信了，这些书里可没有写。

“这是秘密，爸爸说不能告诉别人妈妈养了两头鹰头马身有翼兽。”纽特郑重地说。

这下玛瑟有些纠结了，她挣扎了一下，示意纽特把耳朵靠过来。

“作为交换，我也告诉你一个秘密。我家在苏格兰的赫布里底群岛，岛上有火龙，我们家世代照顾那些赫布里底群岛黑龙。”

———————————

纽特：Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

其实两个都不算秘密啦 只是小孩子的天真想法而已

刚入学的纽特会稍微话多一点 而且和玛瑟有共同语言 交朋友很容易

[1]并不确定《妖怪书》当时出版了没

[2]这里指《神奇动物在哪里》序言中纽特提到的小时候在马厩里睡着了

2

“赫奇帕奇！”分院帽刚碰到玛瑟的脑袋就大声宣布到。

玛瑟快活极了！她立刻摘下帽子蹦蹦跳跳加入了赫奇帕奇的长桌。梅林知道她有多喜欢赫奇帕奇！赫奇帕奇是她心中最棒的学院，尽管人们常常误会她的包容和温厚。

女级长伊冯·卢希里德热情地拥抱了玛瑟，让她和其他刚成为赫奇帕奇的小萝卜头打招呼。玛瑟惊讶地发现尽管霍格沃兹也在苏格兰，大部分学生却没有听说过同样位于苏格兰的赫布里底群岛。她面对朋友们单纯友好的目光努力想要解释，却绞尽脑汁也找不到合适的词汇。

伊冯级长摸摸玛瑟的头，安慰她不用沮丧。“赫布里底群岛作为赫布里底群岛黑龙[1]重要的栖息地，按照魔法部保护神奇生物的相关条例，被施了不可标记咒（unplotted）地图上是看不到它的。”玛瑟眨巴眨巴眼，在级长手心蹭了蹭。

不过长桌上的其他孩子倒是被黑龙吸引了，“你真的见过活的黑龙吗？”“它们吃巫师吗？”“你的杖心是龙心腱吗？”

玛瑟咬起指甲努力回忆，“不，龙的栖息范围是很广的，我爸爸说一条黑龙的领地就有一百平方英里[2]活动范围就更广了，遇见它们是很难得的。”

“被黑龙吃掉的没有，妈妈说黑龙喜欢吃鹿肉和牛肉。不过我有一个姑姑曾经无缘无故消失了，大人们说她是被伏地蝠吃掉了[3]。”

“不，我的杖心是凤凰羽毛。黑胡桃木，十三又四分之三英寸。奥利凡德说我是个真正的赫奇帕奇[4]！”

当玛瑟和邻座的小巫师莱卡·林奇讨论到她们敬爱的创始人赫尔加·赫奇帕奇发明的第四个关于食物的咒语时[5]，分院帽终于慢吞吞地挪到了N，喊出了“纽特·斯卡曼德”。

“斯卡曼德！他是个斯卡曼德！”这个姓氏成功让赫奇帕奇的长桌沸腾了，其他学院也有高年级的学生开始交头接耳。一年级的小萝卜头们茫然地看着级长伊冯。

伊冯也站起来想要看看这位小斯卡曼德，尽管发色和瞳色都不像更有名的那位斯卡曼德，但是同样的卷发和瘦削的脸型还是让她看出了一些兄弟间特有的相似。于是她满意地坐下，回头向新生们解释。

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德学长已经毕业一年了，但是他在赫奇帕奇的声望丝毫不减。他是我们赫奇帕奇的魁地奇队长和击球手，我入学那年他刚好成为级长。谦逊温和又风趣，他的O.W.L.S.拿了十门O，N.E.W.T.也拿了六个O[6]现在已经是正式傲罗了。”伊冯顿了一下，“而且他的长相十分，十分出众”，说着冲新生们眨了眨眼。

“总之，他的存在就是为了向那些看不起赫奇帕奇的人证明，赫奇帕奇才不是个只出废物和饭桶的学院。”

伊冯的话让玛瑟热血沸腾，她并不觉得赫奇帕奇平庸或者无能，但有一位这样优秀的学长确实足够鼓舞士气，让人心驰神往。而且纽特在火车上说忒修斯答应在万圣节送他一本《妖怪书》，忒修斯除了是傲罗、好学生、体育明星，还是一个温柔可靠的哥哥。玛瑟悄悄在心里认证，忒修斯也是一位真正的赫奇帕奇。

“赫奇帕奇！”分院帽在纽特头上大喊到。所有的赫奇帕奇都起立欢迎这个红头发，翡翠绿眼睛，有着可爱雀斑的男孩加入他们。玛瑟兴奋地拥抱了纽特，然后是她身边的莱卡，然后是托德、莉拉、贝丝……没办法赫奇帕奇们就像喜欢群居的獾一样喜欢身体接触，他们是一群抱抱怪，而玛瑟爱极了赫奇帕奇这个可爱的习惯！

穿过醋桶回到休息室，玛瑟躺在床上看着床帐上的向日葵，悄悄想着：她喜欢拥抱，她喜欢黄色和黑色，她喜欢自己在厨房旁边的宿舍，她喜欢休息室里的草药标本，她喜欢正直忠诚，谦逊温和的人，她喜欢纽特、伊冯学姐、忒修斯学长。最重要的是，她喜欢赫奇帕奇。而现在，她是这个学院的一员了，她是个真正的赫奇帕奇了。

———————————

[1] Hebridean Black 有些地方译为赫希底里，这里采用音译赫布里底群岛黑龙  
[2]约260平方千米，黑龙有关的习性全部出自《神奇动物在哪里》  
[3]出自《神奇动物在哪里》被伏地蝠吃掉据说是一种常用的死遁办法

[4]“黑胡桃木的魔杖寻求有强大的本能和洞察力的主人，它抗拒内心的冲突，如果主人试图自我欺骗，它就会显著地失去力量。在一个真诚、有自知之明的主人手中，它会成为最忠诚、最令人印象深刻的魔杖之一，在各种魔咒中都会显示独特的天赋。”出自pottermore，多么赫奇帕奇的魔杖呀！[5]赫尔加·赫奇帕奇发明了最多和食物有关的魔咒 拯救了不会做饭的巫师[6]哥哥要成为傲罗需要在N.E.W.T.中拿到至少五门O或E

————————

我爱赫奇帕奇！

这种儿童语气的文风写起来好快乐～

3

*粗体是信的内容

“ **亲爱的扎克里，霍格沃兹很好。** ”玛瑟吞了一大口南瓜汁，抓过一块糖浆馅饼接着给弟弟写信。星期一早晨的赫奇帕奇长桌上兵荒马乱，隔壁的格兰芬多已经收到三封吼叫信了。玛瑟并不想在第一节魔咒课上就迟到，只好用潦草的字迹快速向扎克里问好。昨晚回到宿舍怎么能倒头就睡呢？至少该写完信，再把今天上午要用的书和坩埚准备好呀，玛瑟有些懊恼。

  
**梅林保佑，我果然被分进了赫奇帕奇！我不能告诉你关于分院的仪式和我们的休息室，但是我向你保证你一定会喜欢霍格沃兹的晚餐，家养小精灵烤的小羊排只差一点点就和妈妈的手艺一样好了！我们赫奇帕奇的级长是对新生最友善的级长，一点也不摆架子。我还遇到了很多非常友善的朋友，下次再仔细和你说。送信的是我的朋友纽特的猫头鹰薇诺娜，请帮我喂它一些干果。**

**替我吻爸爸妈妈**

**爱你们的玛瑟**

封上火漆后，玛瑟把信递给了坐在旁边给薇诺娜喂面包屑的纽特。玛瑟没有宠物，纽特非常善良地同意让薇诺娜帮玛瑟跑一趟。

“信不是写给你爸爸妈妈的吗？”纽特看到玛瑟在信封上画了几笔简笔画有些好奇。

“当然不，是写给我的弟弟扎克里的。”玛瑟摇摇头，“他听说我要住在霍格沃兹以后哭了好几天，在火车站台上都止不住眼泪。我保证过会每周给他写一封信，必须在开学第一天就告诉他赫奇帕奇有多棒。”

“你要写信给爸爸妈妈吗，纽特？”玛瑟写完信松了一口气，突然想起来。

“嗯，应该不用吧。”纽特有些迟疑，“我是说，妈妈和忒修斯也会写信给我，到时候再回信吧。”

玛瑟点点头表示理解，“我有时候也会不知道该给爸爸妈妈写什么，索性就只写信给扎克里了，反正爸爸妈妈也要读给他听，我要说的他们就知道了。”

时间差不多了，玛瑟拉着纽特往魔咒课的教室走，纽特却因为玛瑟的话有些走神。

忒修斯一年级的时候他才三四岁，已经想不起来发生过什么了。或许他也曾像玛瑟的弟弟一样在忒修斯刚离家的时候哭着哀求他写信。所以从他有记忆开始，忒修斯才每个月都寄两封信回家，一封给爸爸妈妈，一封给他。纽特总是仔细地一遍遍读哥哥的来信，却很少写回信。就像现在，他也在被动地等着忒修斯写信给他，而不是主动写信给忒修斯。忒修斯却好像并不在意，年长的一方似乎总是更主动的。尽管现在他已经从霍格沃兹毕业进入了魔法部，每月一封写给纽特的信还是雷打不动。可能在他心里，纽特还是那个穿着火龙睡衣等着他的来信的小宝宝。

纽特对霍格沃兹曾经有无限的憧憬，一大半的原因是忒修斯的信。他坐在窗台上解剖霍克拉普[1]的时候会想到忒修斯在魔药课上处理的鼻涕虫。瞒着爸爸妈妈在花坛里养比利威格虫就和忒修斯偷偷在霍格沃兹找密道一样刺激。到斯卡曼德庄园附近的森林里搜集卜鸟的羽毛是为了模仿忒修斯的禁林探险。

在霍格沃兹的学生眼里，忒修斯可能是个单薄的、标准意义的黄金男孩，但对纽特来说，忒修斯也会把开学前连夜赶的论文落在家里，写信要妈妈寄给他。忒修斯也会在暑假反反复复骑扫帚练习新的魁地奇动作，然后一不小心从纽特的窗前摔下去。忒修斯也会有迷茫的时候，悄悄写信给父母倾诉压力。更重要的是，忒修斯会在妈妈去照顾鹰头马身有翼兽的时候代替她给纽特读睡前故事，会在纽特的火灰蛇烧坏爸爸的领带时悄悄施咒把它补好，会答应纽特用初级傲罗刚拿到的工资买一本生僻的《妖怪书》只要纽特能照顾好自己不受伤。

忒修斯是他珍贵的、生动的哥哥。

————————————

[1]是纽特给《神奇动物在哪里》写的自序

神奇动物正传里兄弟之间的关系总是感到有些遗憾 模糊的想法是希望纽特通过玛瑟和弟弟的相处，看到他和忒修斯的关系

我还没想好 标题是随便取的 这是儿童文学不会有cp的（就算有也是骨科）


	2. Chapter 2

这章写黑魔法防御课时期的邓布利多卡了好久🤦♀️画风有点突变 文末会解释一下有些感觉没写清楚的

—————————

4

“你还好吗，玛瑟？”

走出城堡后玛瑟就开始发抖，等飞行课的尼古拉斯·卡兰普教授把扫帚分好以后，她的脸上已经全无血色了。纽特很难不注意到他的朋友的异常表现，绿眼睛里满是担忧。玛瑟握住纽特的手，她的手凉到让纽特打了个寒战。

  
“麦可法西蒂小姐，你还好吗？” 玛瑟抓着扫帚的另一只手也在止不住地抖，甚至连卡兰普教授都注意到了，他询问玛瑟。

“我…我没事，只是有些紧张……我可以的”，玛瑟松开纽特的手，跨上扫帚做好了准备姿势。

“哦，放轻松。”卡兰普教授走到玛瑟身边，拍拍她的肩膀表示安慰，俯下身说，“你可是个麦可法西蒂，飞行是刻在你血液里的天赋。你的父亲甚至可以靠扫帚和飞龙竞速[1]。”

“来吧，让我看看你的本事。”卡兰普教授鼓励道

玛瑟抿紧了嘴角，全身几乎僵直地升空了。她操纵着扫帚尽力远离其他炮弹一样横冲直撞的小巫师，努力深呼吸让自己平静下来。突然玛瑟身后一个斯莱特林擦着她的背呼啸而过，把玛瑟撞得旋转了好几圈。破空声持续在玛瑟充血的耳边回响，她的心跳加速成了狂躁的炸尾螺*，越来越快，快到玛瑟感觉已经超过了她的承受范围，一头栽下了扫帚。

“你还好吗，玛瑟？”

玛瑟吸了一口滚烫的红茶，抬头看向对面的黑魔法防御课教授。

“是的，邓布利多教授。”玛瑟有些犹豫，“但是我想这只是个意外，并不是诅咒或者黑魔法。”

“哦，不要担心，我的孩子。我请你来并不是因为认同艾丁斯夫人的判断。”邓布利多眨了眨眼。

玛瑟松了一口气，拿起一块曲奇，小声抱怨道，“我知道艾丁斯夫人只是关心我，但是我除了手肘擦破了一点皮真的没有受伤，我连医疗翼的地毯都没看清就被治好了。反倒是莱斯特兰奇被卡兰普教授罚了三天的课后劳动。”

说到这里玛瑟停顿了一下，“其实这并不全是她的错，您刚刚在我的记忆里看到了…… 也有我自己的问题。”

邓布利多点点头，示意玛瑟继续说下去。

“我很害怕骑扫帚，我是说，这很不正常不是吗？就像卡兰普教授说的一样，我是个麦可法西蒂，怎么会有麦可法西蒂害怕骑扫帚呢？”

邓布利多给玛瑟又倒了一杯红茶。

玛瑟本想停在这里，可或许是邓布利多刚刚和她一起使用了冥想盆的原因，或许是邓布利多本身真的有什么魔力，玛瑟开始觉得她可以信任眼前风度翩翩的黑魔法防御课教授，于是不得不继续说了下去。

“普通的巫师会幻影移形就够了，可是幻影移形可不能帮你对付黑龙。如果，我是说如果，我不能成为一个真正的麦可法西蒂，我相信爸爸妈妈还会爱我，但是不能承担责任的我对于他们来说就不再有意义了。况且扎克里怎么办呢[2]？他可不像我，愿意一辈子和黑龙待在赫布里底群岛上。”

邓布利多听到最后一句话表情突然有些松动，眼神里有些玛瑟还看不太懂的怅惘。

邓布利多坐直了，斟酌着措辞回答玛瑟。“我注意到你并不害怕高空，那么飞行对你来说技术上并不是问题。你害怕的似乎是呼啸而过的破空声。像我先前说的，我并不认同艾丁斯夫人的诅咒论，你的身上没有黑魔法的痕迹。事实上，这件事或许并不能只用魔法来解释。”

邓布利多挥挥魔杖，一沓报纸飞了过来。他抽出几张递给了玛瑟。

玛瑟接过来，发现照片竟然不会动。

“这是麻瓜的报纸？”玛瑟有些惊讶。

“是的。”邓布利多认真极了。

“有一个聪明的麻瓜心理学家认为人的行为和性格都是后天习得的[3]。”

“心理学家？”玛瑟第一次听到这个词

“就是研究麻瓜思想的行为学家，有些理论在巫师身上也适用。所以如果你害怕的不是飞行本身，而是呼啸的破空声，按照这位聪明的麻瓜的理论，你的恐惧的真正来源，是其他某种同样带来破空声的东西”

邓布利多直视进玛瑟的眼睛，轻声问，“可以告诉我是什么吗？”

“可是，这并不对，我没有见过活的黑龙……”玛瑟有些慌乱，“在我的记忆里从来没有……”说到这，玛瑟突然意识到了。

“是一忘皆空……”她的眼睛里浮起水雾。“所以……爸爸妈妈早就知道了是吗？”

邓布利多给了玛瑟一个拥抱，温柔又坚定。

“玛瑟，你是个了不起的小姑娘。你的父母也是一对了不起的父母。你应该知道这一切，不要错过你的家人。”

“所以，就是这样。”

赫奇帕奇的休息室里，玛瑟坐在壁炉旁悄悄向纽特讲起邓布利多教授办公室里的对话。

“我害怕骑扫帚也没关系了，哪怕别人眼里我是麦可法西蒂家的怪胎。”玛瑟的声音又哽咽了，“爸爸妈妈比我想象的还要爱我。我不需要骑扫帚也是一个麦可法西蒂。”

纽特默默把方巾递给了玛瑟，轻声安慰她，“如果能让你好受些，我也是斯卡曼德家的怪胎[4]，我害怕办公桌和一切文书工作，我宁愿去给斑地芒收集粘液[5]。”

玛瑟破涕为笑，和纽特讨论起明天草药课要换盆的曼德拉草。

—————————————————

玛瑟本来和父母之间有一些隔阂，前面几章只是隐晦地提了一下。文里的邓布利多的动机就是亲情，阿丽安娜和阿不福思是他终生的遗憾。

[1]用的可不是光轮2000或者火弩箭，10s只有横扫七星的太爷爷辈扫帚

*用扫帚管理火龙的灵感来源是骨科神文《乌克兰铁腹龙简史》一定不要错过！！

[2]这里设定是姐弟两个需要有一个人留在岛上接班（当然岛上同辈的可能也有其他巫师，可以理解成每一户负责一定的领地范围），所以还是责任，非常赫奇帕奇。下文邓布利多有些怅惘也是这个原因，他年少的时候不懂，觉得阿丽安娜的责任太重了，再醒悟时就只有悔恨了……唉

[3]这里指的是著名的行为心理学家John B. Watson 他1903年发表了小白鼠版实验的论文，更完善的宣言要等到1913年 非常有争议的Little Albert是1920年的成果了，所以老邓拿出来的是报纸上碎片的进展。用这个梗是想写邓布利多在有意识的了解麻瓜，修正他曾经和格林德沃一起时犯下的错误。fb2对格林德沃说的那句“我已经付出代价了”真的好心酸……（当然behaviorist在现在的心理学界早就过时了就是另一回事了）

[4]一种看上去像绿色真菌，其实有眼睛，能在地上爬行的恶心神奇生物

“稀释后的斑地芒分泌物可用在某些魔法清洁剂中”（hp wiki）

*这个时候还没有炸尾螺

[5]纽特这个不展开写了，fb1幕后故事里，jk罗琳谈到纽特的设定时说斯卡曼德是魔法部世家（family of ministry）纽特关于神奇动物的天赋并没有被他的家人珍视。其实这个和赫奇帕奇的设定是相吻合的，大概是因为勤奋实干派+温和中庸（褒义）吧，赫奇帕奇应该是目前已知的出过最多任魔法部长的学院，第一位女性部长、最受欢迎的部长之类的都是赫奇帕奇的，巧克力蛙上有印。

1990s的汉娜·艾博，哈利他们同级的赫奇帕奇的小姑娘，她的姑姑是法律执行司的司长，比斯克林杰的职位还高。

玛瑟小时候因为黑龙出过意外，父母让她忘记了这个创伤。她一直很在意的隔阂就是没办法承担自己的责任，但是爸爸妈妈一直都知道。

5

“准备好了吗？”

玛瑟走进赫奇帕奇空荡荡的休息室。今天是周六，高年级的学生都去霍格莫德了，休息室里只剩下一些低年级的孩子百无聊赖地在玩巫师棋。

纽特正坐在休息室的壁炉旁边鼓捣草药课上拿到的桦木叶，玛瑟轻轻走过去，若无其事地询问。

“嗯。”纽特手上的动作不停，示意玛瑟再等她五分钟。玛瑟这才注意到纽特在收集的是树虱。她小声问，“我以为你会带仙子卵。”

纽特把又一只树虱放进罐子里，扭头看看没什么人的休息室，才压低声音解释道，“护树罗锅喜食仙子卵是一种不完美的误解[1]，它们太害羞了，初次见面时不会接受这样的礼物，从树虱开始过渡比较好。”[2]

“你呢，准备好了吗？”纽特也问道。

“差不多，可以撑一刻钟左右。我从扎克里偷偷寄来的书中研究了好久才勉强能施展出来，有次练习后在魔咒课上被海纳·麦康利教授用闪回咒发现了，花了好大力气才没让他起疑。”

纽特把最后一只树虱放进罐子，装进收纳袋里，和玛瑟一起出了休息室，朝禁林出发。

这次的冒险计划还要从上次草药课说起，迷糊的新教授黛安·乌尔曼小姐在教他们给曼德拉草换盆时说漏嘴，提到了禁林里有一群护树罗锅。这下纽特和玛瑟的好奇心可压抑不住了，计划了半个月，挑了大家都去了霍格莫德的周六打算见见这种可爱的神奇动物。

“到了。”玛瑟深吸一口气，抽出魔杖点点纽特的头，纽特的身体立刻就开始变色了，逐渐和禁林的背景融为一体。玛瑟对这个幻身咒的效果满意极了，吹了个口哨，给自己也施了一个。[3]

“扎克里干的不错，我请三年级的学姐帮忙买的蜂蜜公爵的滋滋蜂蜜糖全是他的了。”

“你本来也没打算吃吧，自从我告诉你滋滋蜂蜜糖的原料之一是比利威格虫的螯针。”纽特吐槽道。

“但是扎克里可不在乎，他要是知道了反倒会更兴奋。”玛瑟耸耸肩，“真不知道这个年纪的小男孩在想什么，越恶心他们越喜欢，不过这样我就不用给他寄比利威格虫的标本了。”玛瑟做了一个鬼脸。

此时是傍晚时分，光线正好，既可以掩护玛瑟学艺不精的幻身咒，也不需要荧光闪烁照明，那会吓到敏感的护树罗锅。落日的余晖穿过禁林茂密的树冠层，在松软的土壤上落下斑驳的圆影。

玛瑟和纽特很快在一片桦树旁找到了护树罗锅的窝，玛瑟挥挥魔杖解除了两人身上的幻身咒。

纽特取出罐子里的树虱，用漂浮咒把它放在护树罗锅面前，然后一只护树罗锅敏捷地跃起抓住了它，在玛瑟看清楚之前就三两下吃掉了。

“它的牙齿和爪子真锋利。”玛瑟忍不住感叹道。

“确实是一种不能小看的动物。”纽特点点头。“如果有人企图伐木，护树罗锅可能会把他的眼睛挖出来。”

“这个本能我可以理解，但是为什么它们会开锁呢？”玛瑟有些困惑。“生长在森林里的他们知道锁是什么吗？”

“或许只有被巫师捕获驯养的才会吧？”纽特有些不确定，“毕竟它们体型小巧，行动敏捷，又有足够的智力理解基本的指令。”

“或许下次我们可以带个锁过来给这些野生的护树罗锅实验一下。”玛瑟提议。

纽特把剩下半罐树虱递给玛瑟让她也试一下，然后从收纳袋中取出了一罐仙子卵。正在这时他听到树林里传来脚步声，立刻抓住玛瑟藏到了树后。玛瑟吓了一跳，随即施展了幻身咒。

玛瑟探头出去，看到几个斯莱特林朝禁林的另一个方向走去了。

“幸好是虚惊一场。”玛瑟松了一口气。

“看来今天是个禁林探险的好日子。”纽特挑挑眉

刚喂了两块仙子卵，又有一个斯莱特林的女生从这片白桦林经过，“刚刚跑过去的好像是……莱斯特兰奇。”玛瑟有些不确定。

“你认识他？”纽特问。

“是她，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。”玛瑟摇摇头纠正，“除了上次飞行课骑扫帚被她撞到之外没有过交集。”

玛瑟回忆了一下又说，“不过斯莱特林不像我们赫奇帕奇，我听说斯莱特林有女生欺负她，要不我们去帮帮她吧。”

“你的幻身咒还能用吗？”

——————————————————

[1] "Imperfect understanding is often more dangerous than ignorance." 纽特的名言之一

[2]这里出自fb官方和华纳出品的一个VR游戏，用树虱和仙子卵喂护树罗锅，我就瞎编了一下

[3]幻身咒是五年级的内容了，这里给玛瑟开个挂。岛上也经常要用幻身咒掩饰很多会飞的神奇动物，所以玛瑟家里有相关的资料，她忽悠扎克里把书塞进妈妈准备的包裹里寄过来了。

其实这个咒语纽特接触的应该更多，毕竟饲养鹰头马身有翼兽需要定期施幻身咒，而且这个咒语傲罗用得最多，哥哥肯定很熟。

莉塔那条线其实还没完全想好，还是会出现，但是可能不一定和纽特那么亲密了。


End file.
